


Haikyuu!! Midnight Drabbles

by pala_done



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabbles, Fluff, Grief, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Mentions of Cancer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why do I do this, daichi being a cute boi, gratuitous baking, kuroo did a sad, more of a oneshot than a drabble tbh, oh boy, suga being a stubborn cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pala_done/pseuds/pala_done
Summary: Any drabbles i write at 2am when the inspiration strikes!





	1. DaiSuga Baking Adventures!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! If you like this and want to read more, send me some requests on tumblr! My username on the hellsite is allnaturaltrashfruit.
> 
> It may take me a while to write and I already have some other ideas in the works but I would love to hear any of yours ^w^

**PAIRING: DaiSuga**

**AU: Baking**

Daichi was beginning to wonder what had become of his life. Just five years ago, he was the much-loved ~~dad~~ captain of his high school’s volleyball team, and now he was here.

Trying to teach Suga how to bake.

“Kou, why are you using a mug to measure?”

Daichi brought a hand to his face and pinched his skin between his furrowed brows in exasperation. Suga looked at Daichi as he poured a mug of flour into the batter.

“The recipe said to use 2 cups of flour, so I’m measuring the flour.”

He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, with his nose scrunched up like a confused puppy, and his face covered in flour, and Daichi couldn’t help but think that he was so lucky to have him in his life.

“A cup is a unit of measurement love, it doesn’t mean to use an actual cup to measure.” Daichi chuckled lowly. Suga turned up his nose and pouted,

“Well, it means using an actual cup now because I say so!”

In the end, the cake they were attempting to bake turned out a lumpy mess, which had somehow managed to turn out both under-cooked and burnt at the same time. However, neither of them minded. After all, Daichi thought, looking down at the ring on his left hand, they had all of eternity left to try again.


	2. KuroKen - Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this may or may not hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, my tumblr is allnaturaltrashfruit, and i will accept requests (as long as they're not smut cos i can't write smut lol).  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Kuroo couldn’t help but wonder why the gods were so cruel. He felt numb as he sat by the grave of the only person he’d had beside him, supporting him through his entire life, long buried in the cold dirt.

Kenma would have been 28 today.

After he graduated high school, Kenma had decided to go to Tokyo University to study to become a children’s psychologist, but half-way through his second year of study a sudden bout of nausea and vomiting saw him admitted to hospital for further testing.

It was two weeks later when they found the tumour taking up residence in most of his best friend’s brain.

Kenma hadn’t shown how affected he was about the news at first, but Kuroo saw in the shine of his eyes and the way the lines around his mouth tightened that Kenma was terrified. Later, after everyone but Kuroo had left, Kenma had cried while his best friend held him in his arms and choked back his own tears past the lump in his throat.

Kuroo had to be strong for Kenma, because Kenma was always strong for him.

At first, the chemotherapy the doctors used to treat and kill the tumour looked like it would work, and Kenma would be able to walk out of the hospital with no more worries. But then a sudden, uncontrollable coughing fit led to them finding out that the tumour had spread to his lungs, and there was no reversing it.

Kenma had accepted his fate at those words, and decided to go off the chemotherapy.

Kuroo was so angry with him when he first told him about his decision, and they’d argued for a few days before realising that any time they had left together was better spent as friends. Kuroo took Kenma to all the places he’d ever wanted to go in japan, and bought him apple pie from all the different places they went to, so he would have a way to connect with Kenma no matter where he was. Kenma continued his studies, and graduated, simply to say that he had done something that no one thought he would ever do.

Kuroo remembers Kenma’s graduation like it was yesterday. The stage had been lit gently with soft yellow lighting, and his entire graduating class had shaved their heads so that he wouldn’t stand out. They didn’t know just how grateful Kuroo was towards them for that. He remembers the exact moment that Kenma’s name was called, and the rare but breathtaking smile that he aimed towards where Kuroo was sitting that had lit up his entire being.

Kuroo finally confessed to his best friend three days later. They were laying down on a blanket in his backyard, looking up at the stars and nothing had ever felt as right as the moment he simply told Kenma that he loved him, and Kenma said it back.

They had their first kiss in a little less than a month, and Kenma gave Kuroo a treasured piece of himself a week and a half later. They were happy, even if they both knew that their time left together was limited.

Then, three months later, Kenma collapsed when they were walking back from a coffee shop that they’d visited for lunch. Kuroo frantically called 119 and they rushed Kenma to the hospital immediately, but not even they had the power to stop what happened.

Kozume Kenma died forty-nine minutes later at exactly 12:55 pm, at the ripe old age of 23, and a piece of Kuroo died with him.

After his best friend’s death, Kuroo isolated himself from his friends and family, and he withdrew into a world where Kenma was still alive and well. Eventually, his friends practically broke down his front door in their worry, and at their insistence he started going to therapy sessions twice a week. At first, Kuroo went to his sessions with Bokuto and Daichi escorting him for moral support, but eventually as he started to recover he began to go by himself.

Now, five years in the future, he sat at Kenma’s graveside and told him of his life.

He told him about the time that Bokuto managed to set their shared kitchen on fire by trying to fry onions, and he told him about the new friend, Terushima, that he’d made while working at the gym down the corner from his favourite coffee place. He laughed as he recounted the latest antics of the three of them, and he cried as he imagined what it would have been like if Kenma was still there with him.

But he knew Kenma would never judge him for his words, and he would always listen honestly. That was one of the reasons why he had loved him, for his honesty that was sometimes a bit brutal, but most often needed. And he also knew that while he may be gone from the Earth, Kenma would always keep that piece of Kuroo’s heart.

And Kuroo would always have a piece of his.


End file.
